


yeah, it does rain in texas

by cabinet_man



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinet_man/pseuds/cabinet_man
Summary: You quite enjoy the muffled sound of the rain.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	yeah, it does rain in texas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garyc0re](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garyc0re/gifts).



> for my dear friend gary.

It doesn't rain often in Texas. But when it does, it's a downpour.

You can hear the soft _drip, drip, drip_ of the rain from somewhere in the dark, most likely coming from a hole you hadn't patched up yet. Normally you'd get up and hunt down the source of the noise, but you don't quite feel like leaving from your spot on the couch.

June had passed out on the recliner hours ago, and you're not entirely certain if Karkat is asleep yet or not. If he is sleeping, you wouldn't wanna disturb him. He hadn't been getting much rest lately. But even if he _isn't_ sleeping, you probably still wouldn't bother him. He insisted on snuggling up to you sometime during the movie that June insisted you watch with her. You didn't care much for the plot, and you can't seem to recall much either.

Now all that's on the screen is blue; the movie ended a long time ago, and you had just been staying awake, listening to the pitter-pattering of the rain outside.

You comb a hand through Karkat's hair and he nuzzles further into your chest, mumbling something completely incoherent. It's then, you discover, that yes, he is asleep after all. You smile a little and lean down to press a gentle kiss to his scalp as you yourself lean your head back against the armrest and close your eyes, drifting off into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> anonumii @ twitter
> 
> trrain-wreck.tumblr.com


End file.
